1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-operated juicer, more particularly to a hand-operated juicer that has a corrosion-resistant squeeze cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand-operated juicer includes a base, an upright support connected to the base, an upper squeeze unit connected to an upper end of the upright support, and a lower squeeze unit fixed to the upright support below the upper squeeze unit. The upper squeeze unit has a rod member and an aluminum squeeze cap connected to a lower end of the rod member. The rod member is operable manually to move the squeeze cap vertically with respect to the lower squeeze unit in order to squeeze fruit disposed on the lower squeeze unit. Since the fruit juice often contains acidic substances, the surface of the squeeze cap is easily corroded, thereby affecting the appearance of the squeeze cap. In addition, since the squeeze cap is fixed to the rod member, cleaning of the dirt that is accumulated in a clearance formed between an upper socket portion of the squeeze cap and the lower end of the rod member is difficult to conduct.